Love at First Sight (Foxy x Reader)
by 1zoo1
Summary: My Story about Foxy animatronic robot who love girl name Cierra, and he will do anything to make her love him!
1. Chapter 1

My Mommy was take me to Freddy's fazbear's Pizza and I was so exited and when we went inside I see lot of game's and other cool thing but the most cool thing was the character's Freddy,Chica,Bonnie but I like Foxy the best..(Foxy Pow) It was almost time for me to go up on stage, but there in the crowd I spoted her and she was pretty and her eyes a bright blue and glowing with joy...as I stare at her, I hear her said to her Mother "Mommy it Foxy isn't he cool" and I was shock she say I'm cool but is the first time anyone say anything nice about me but then the other children's block my view's of her and I frown little that I couldn't see her but then I heard Freddy call out my name,

"F-F-Foxyyyy!" he was glitching.. Again this usually doesn't happen, as I went on stage and said my line but then I see her watch me with bright smile which make me smile as I continue say my line but as I did,suddenly I hear her cry "Leave me alone"..I looked over and saw a Little boy pulling her hair and poking her calling her a baby and she was crying, and then he punched her in the stomach making her cry as she said, "MOMMY!"..

And that moment felt angry at that little boy for do this to her as I watch her Mother pick her up and head for the front door and I felt sad she have to leave so soon... The next day she come back with her mother and I was so happy to see her smile face say nice thing about me but then again the little boy poking her and hit her and she run to her mother again, after while she come and watch me but that little boy keep hurt and poking her and he started to get me mad but one day on the year 1987, The little boy walked up on stage and started to poke me and say, "Wow he's really weird, and what happened to his legs?" I growled, but kept my cool, "And look at his face it's so funny looking." When I saw her as she said to the little boy "Leave Foxy alone" and the little boy get off the stage and went to her as he said Oh and what you go to do about it cry baby"..

And then he hit her in the face really hard..She fell down on the ground and she was bleeding, this time I had enough as he climbed back on stage and kept teasing me and as he got close to my face and I see her cry as the blood come out of her mouth and then I see the little boy point at my sharp teeth.. I growled and then bit off the front of his head and I heard everyone screamed as I looked back at her and heard her said Foxy!. and I as about to said something to her but then her mother come pick her up and carried her away.. And I thought

( I know she been back Tomorrow night) The next night I was out of order But I still wait for her to come back with smile on her face but she never come and I slowy realized That she not come back because of what happen yesterday with the little boy.. After 15 years later we got a new security guard, who didn't like me at all but after few night The new security guard make funny of me and it got me Angry as I then teamed up with Freddy and we killed him..

Cierra: I had been walking around when I came across my favorite place, well it use to be my favorite place but now Freddy's fazbear's Pizza only gave me horrible nightmare of Foxy snap Tyler head and Foxy cover in his blood still scared me and I quickly leave that place and went straight home as I did when suddenly I heard a noise, "Hello?" I asked looking around but I saw no one and I thought "It must been the wild"and with that I continue walking home..

The next Morning I looked around at the place again still little scared but then I saw there was a night shift job and I needed the money, so I walked inside as I talk with the own and after that I got the night shift job but he warning me to follow one rule, One not make funny of Freddy and his friends or make them upset, at first I thought he was joke but I nodded.. at my first night of my job I clean the table,applied the Game while listen to my IPod as I smile but then I notice Foxy was on stage look at me with his one right eye and I stare at him for few min and I quickly left the room..

(Foxy Pow) I went on stage remember Cierra when I saw Woman smile just like Cierra when she notice me on stage as I slowly look into her Blue Eyes which glowing with joy as I slowly realized it was Cierra and I quickly smile but then She quickly left the room and then Freddy told me that she work night shift and that moment I was so happy that I get to see her every night,After few days she applied all the broke games But if one of the game word near me she avoid it and I was scared that she didn't want to come near me as Freddy said Oh Foxy I think it time Cierra met us again?.. And I slowly smile at that as we got already..(Cierra Pow) I sat in the room when I heard something running down the hallway and checked the cameras and saw something move but it to hard to see because the room was so dark, So I grab my flashlight and went to checked it out as soon I opened the door something grabbed me and tied me up and covered my…

And thought "What happen to me" as I started cry wish it to stop when the light turn on and I see, I was tied to a chair as I looked up to see Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica smiling at me, as I thought "OH NO NO NO PLEASE LET THIS BE NIGHTMARE" as I started cry even more...Then Freddy said, "Cierra it's us, were not going to hurt you."-I thought "OH THEN WHAT THEY TIED ME UP AND COVERED MY MOUTH" as I close my eyes wish it was a dream really bad dream but then Foxy said to me with kind voice "Oh Cierra I miss you so much, as he hug me and I struggle to got myself the heck out of their as I cry even hard...

(Foxy Pow) I see Cierra cry even hard as soon I hug her but all I did was gave her hug to show how much I miss her and I slowly take the thing out of her mouth and suddenly she started screamed for help.."HELP!" she shouted and we looked at her confused as I said Cierra why you scream for help we your friends and I your favorite Fox, as I smile at her but she continue to screamed for help as I thought

(I thought she liked me when she was a kid But why Cierra not liked me now that she adult) as I gentle put my right paw on her and said

"Why are you screaming we wont hurt you." I said to her, but she keep screamed for help and I didn't know what to do when suddenly Chica accident drop something on her head and knocked her out-"Chica!" I growled and she shrugged, "She was getting annoying." she said..

And I said "That not matter Chica you could of hurt Cierra?..''"Opps." she said and I looked at Cierra as I pick her up into my arms and carry her back into the room gentle set her down on the couch and I gentle kiss her forehead as I thought to myself

(Cierra you look beautiful all grow up.) as I watched her smile ouside her dream when I hear her said Oh Max I love you.. And that moment I become jealous of this so call Max and if I ever see him I will kill him..

She then smiled as she rolled over and hugged me, as I slowy hugged her back and I thought (Oh Cierra I love you so which why you go to love me back as soon Max out of the picture, you will slowly realized that I'm the one for you) She then started to wake up, "F-Foxy?..

As soon I heard her say my name I gentle grab her hand and said Yes it me Foxy.. as she ask what happen?. as I said Well you see Chica thought you word annying scream for help!.. Cierra look at me with confuse look and said "I wouldn't scream for help especially if you were there. And it that moment I thought (Oh the hit on the head must of cause her not to be scared of me along with my friends too)

(To Be Continue)


	2. Chapter 2

"So you not remember what happen at all Cierra?" I said.. No I sorry Foxy should I remember! she asked "Hmm no it okay Cierra it not matter" I said.. Cierra Smile at me, as I slowly smile at her when she said Foxy?. "Yes Cierra" I said.. " Do you think we can have pizza I little hungry? I laugh "Course Cierra we can have Pizza also let have pizza with Freddy,Bonnie,Chica too" I said..  
>"That great idea Foxy" she said.. after few min we have pizza party with Freddy,Bonnie,Chica..<p>

(Cierra Pow) I was have fun with Freddy,Bonnie,Chica and I was have fun with Foxy too, when I hear my IPhone bing, and I answer it and said Hello.. "Hey Cierra" And I said Oh Hey Max how are you?..  
>"Oh I do good Cierra listen I was wonder if you not busy would you like to go out on date with me?" and I said Oh I lovely too Max..<p>

"Who was that Cierra?" Freddy ask.. and I said Oh that was Max the guy I have a crush on and he just ask me out on date!.. "Well I think he not good enough for you Cierra" Foxy said.. "Foxy why would you say that I like Max for very long time now" I said. "So where he go to met you?" Chica ask.. "Oh Max say he pick me up 9:30" I said..

(Foxy Pow) I didn't like how Cierra like that Guy Max, And now he ask my Cierra on a date, Oh he make big mistake of his life! "Hey guys I go to get already for my date with Max" as Freddy,Bonnie and Chica said "Okay Cierra".. but I didn't say anything because I didn't like the Idea of my Cierra go out with Max and I got myself already to kill Max, So My Cierra will be MINE!

After few hour I wait for Max so I can kill him for steal my Cierra, and then I hear voice said Cierra it me Max. And I look at him and he was very handsome and he was tall too but he will soon be Die, I slowly attack him from behind, and Him tried fight back but I snap his neck and with that he lay their die on the ground as I drag is body away and shove him into suit and leave in the closet..  
>After few hour Cierra was cry, and I walk in as I said Cierra what wrong?. as I act like I didn't know a thing..<p>

(Cierra Pow) I said Max didn't show up for are date!. Foxy gave me hug and said Oh Cierra not cry he foolish for not show up but not worry Cierra I will alway be their for you, as Foxy smile at me.. And I slowly smile too, and I said Oh Foxy thank you I glad I have great friend like you.. Foxy frown little bit, "Foxy What wrong? I ask.. Foxy look at me and said Oh it nothing Cierra anyway how about me and you go to Pirate cove Together?...

I smile bright and said Sound like fun Foxy.. Foxy smile as he gentle grab my hand with his right Paw and lead me to Pirate cove.. (After few hour) me and Foxy play game, talk to each, walk around the Pirate cove together, but after that me and Foxy sit down next to each..

and I said Foxy can I ask you something?..Foxy look at me and said Course Cierra you can ask me anything..

" Foxy why did you bite Tyler head off in the year 1987?" Foxy look at me with sad and scared eyes as he said well I couldn't take it anymore, he poke on you went you come but then that year he went to far by hit you in the face and make you bleed and cry, I couldn't just let him get way with it, so I bite off his head only to protect you so that way he never hurt you again but then you didn't come back and it make me sad not see you and your smile face but that long in the past now Cierra and I just want you to know Cierra I will never hurt you.. I look at Foxy and I gave him gave and said Thank you Foxy for make me happy when I was kids, as I smile bright at him..

(Foxy Pow) I said Your welcome Cierra.. and I thought (Oh this be perfect time for me to tell Cierra that I love her) as I about to tell Cierra I love her then she said Oh look like it time for to go home now Foxy..

I *sigh* and said Oh so it is well I guess I see you tomorrow.. as she was about to leave Cierra gave me kiss on the cheek and said Night Foxy, and with that she open the door and leave.. I was now blushed touch my cheek where Cierra kiss me and slowly smile as I thought (Oh Cierra kiss me she real kiss me but on the cheek but I wish it was on my lips) and then Freddy come and said Foxy can I ask you something?

"Oh Freddy you never believe what happen Cierra kiss me on my cheek" I said, and Freddy said Foxy did you kill Max and shove him in suit! and I look at him with shock he find out so soon, and I said Yeah so what he steal my Cierra from me So I kill him.. Freddy said Oh Foxy Cierra really like him you shouldn't have kill Max.. "Look Cierra is mine and I Love her and no guys is going to take her away for me" I said..

Freddy said Okay Foxy but promise you won't hurt Cierra, she very nice girl and I not want to see her get hurt.. "Freddy I swear that I have no plan of hurt Cierra, she mean everything to me" I said.

Freddy said Alright then but one more thing Foxy Cierra Cousin Lilian is come here so promise you won't hurt Cierra Cousin Lilian!.. "I promise I won't hurt her Cousin Lilian, Freddy" I said...

(To Be Continue)


End file.
